shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen D. Oscura
"The Man with true plans, the political idealist who raises above all others. The one who gains countless supporters, the man who has the means to take down a whole country all his own from the inside out. The man who caused three islands to break apart and fight against each other, in a massive civil war. Just by using tricks and his words, making the ball roll. One of the main figureheads of the Ametsumi Island Genocide, by using his words again to roll the ball of chaos. The man who uses chaos as his main reason to create his grand vision of a Golden Age, free of corrupt Government and ruled by a single and all knowing being. The man who is the messenger of the Divine and the Demonic Philosopher, who says that he is among the chosen few. To follow the ways of the true God, an angel that was sent before to convert the sinners of this world……….." —''The Jester Prince'' Stephen D. Oscura (スティーブンダーク,'' ''Oscura D. Stephen) is a famed, accomplished and very influential former Government Official and politician. He now is the First Mate of The Hakuri Pirates and also is a commanding officer in the military power on Mother Hakuri. Stephen is a very famed and disturbing philosopher, orator, politician, warrior and idealist. Demetrius D. Xavier and Stephen are very close allies, both seeing that chaos is the only way to start the world into its “golden” age. Stephen is also famed in many other events, he and Demetrius had planned. Such as the Ametsumi Genocide, he being one of the main figures who was in the public eye. Though most of the blame for this event goes to him, along he was only being a figure head for the plans. Stephen much like Kojiro Uesugi, is famed for becoming a political separatist along with others who followed his ideas. He turned his back on the World Government, then setting up a make-sift government in the hopes of creating a counter force. Which he called the Taichibukai, this political machine was a very successful organization for several years. Until Stephen decided to hand the organization over to pirates and now joined Demetrius and the rest of The Hakuri Pirates. Many other crimes of his, the creation of a political faction that plotted and successfully assassinated some government officials, when they where alone. He being the mastermind behind this, he also was said to be believed to be the master mind behind the downfall of Yoshisetuna’s sects in his religious rebellion. Stephen being the one who pushed Yoshitsetsuna into rebelling and he successfully escaped, after the event. Stephen is also famed in starting a civil war between islands, because of cultural, religious and many other views. He used his speaking skills to spark a great civil war between these neighboring islands. He along with many other crimes, giving him a big bounty of 600,000,000 and ever growing. Along with his rare and destructive Devil Fruit the, Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Demon King. He sets out to reshape the world in the image that Demetrius and he wish to see. Going by the nickname of “The Demonic Philosopher” or sometime is called “The Messenger of The Divine”. Stephen is one of the worlds dangerous men, with the skills to turn people against each other, the never to speak up against things and to massacre thousands. Appearance Stephen has a very mysterious appearance; he is a tall and lean muscled man. But with his size of an average man, he sounds to be a man in mature and cold tones. He is a man in his late 40’s early 50’s, his eyes much like Siam Sao’s are piercing and stabbing at the soul. He smells of a strange combination of both of poisonous gases, cigar smoke and rum. His face has never been revealed, also unlike many of the members of the Hakuri Pirate. Stephen’s outfit doesn’t really change from the per to post time skip, his outfit stays constant. In both of the time periods, his face is covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, and he tied two intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He wears a long, red cape with an odd, angular cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. This cut exposes a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt. Overtop this shirt; Stephen wears what seems to be grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs are covered by a long, black cloth like dress lined with yellow, which itself has several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hangs around his waist are three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches are all identical, all sporting the same design on the top flap, and all closed by a darker brown strap that attaches to a silver button on the right ride, a grey tassel hanging from each button. Stephen is often seen with some accessories and other things; he is sometimes with a black cane in his hands. Often slamming it onto the ground to get attention or to call something to order. He also is often carrying around a black book, which is believed to be his own journal to keep his ideas and other things together. His main weapon is an axe, which he can summon through the use of his Devil fruit. The axe is a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as him, Stephen wields his weapon with a single hand relatively easily. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Former Noble Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Voodoo Specialist Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Former Slave Category:Former Pirate Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:First Mate